As Long As We're Together
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Dial M for Marriage Proposal" by BaronessBlixen written w/ permission . Niles is overjoyed that Daphne agreed to go on a date. But things don't exactly go as planned. Will he still get his happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for allowing me to continue her story, "Dial M for Marriage Proposal." I'm pretty pleased w/ how this sequel has turned out so far. :) Thanks also to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading my drafts of this!

Daphne emerged from her room. "Well, I'm all ready for me date." She'd never really thought of the younger Dr. Crane in a romantic sense, but she found herself looking forward to going out with him. Still, she tried not to read too much into it. After all, this was just a date. Once they were out together, he might decide they didn't really have chemistry. She pushed aside these thoughts as she stood in front of Mr. Crane, awaiting his approval on the dress she'd chosen.

Martin looked her over. Her simple black dress was perfect, classy, yet it showed off her figure. He knew immediately that Niles would love her in it. But then, he loved anything she wore. "I'm glad you're giving Niles a chance, Daph." Martin nodded at her, letting her know she looked fine.

"Well, it's the least I could do after he asked me to marry him!" she laughed. She still couldn't believe he'd done that. It had taken her completely by surprise. But it was flattering to know he cared that much. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Daphne felt her heart skip a beat as she went to answer it. She opened the door to find Niles there, dressed in a tux. In his hand, he held a bouquet of flowers. "Here," he said, holding them out to her.

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Daphne said as she accepted them. "I'll go put these in some water." Niles nodded. Daphne rushed off to the kitchen, quickly placing the flowers in a vase and returning almost immediately.

When Daphne came back into the room, Niles finally had a chance to see her outfit in full. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks. You look handsome in your tuxedo as well."

Martin watched the two from his usual chair. Already he could see this would be a night his younger son would never forget. After so much heartbreak from Maris, Niles definitely deserved to be happy for once. Silently, he prayed that this would be the start of that happiness for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles could hardly believe what he was doing as he escorted Daphne to the door of the restaurant. He'd called for a reservation yesterday. He could hardly wait to enjoy an evening with the woman he loved. He looked over at her and smiled. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smiling back. It had to be a good sign.

He walked toward the maître d'. "Table for two, please. The name is Crane."

The man looked down at his reservations book. "I don't see anything here under that name."

Niles was shocked. "How can that be? I called yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, but it is not here," the maître d' replied. "All of our tables are booked."

Niles was about to protest once again when Daphne spoke up. "It's all right, Niles. We can find something else to do instead."

He turned to her. "But I wanted this night to be perfect for you. For us."

Daphne felt her heart melting. "That's very sweet of you, but it doesn't matter what we do, does it? As long as we're together."

Niles doubted he'd ever loved her more than he did at this moment. "If you're sure."

Daphne nodded. Niles once again took her hand, and the two walked solemnly back out onto the street. "Well, what would you like to do now?"

Daphne took a look around. "Why don't we just take a walk?"

Niles looked at her skeptically for a moment. He'd been hoping for something more romantic than simply wandering around. But if it was what Daphne wanted to do, then he would happily go along with it.

They walked along in silence for a few minutes. Niles desperately wanted to start a conversation with her, but every time he looked at Daphne, he had trouble thinking of what to say. Thankfully, she did not seem to mind the quiet.

They came upon a street vendor who was selling ice cream. Suddenly, Daphne's eyes lit up. She looked in the direction of the vendor as he handed a man a large ice cream cone. "Let's go get some!" She grabbed Niles' hand, nearly pulling him behind her before he could even protest. A moment later, it was Daphne's turn to order. She asked for a large vanilla cone, and Niles paid immediately. Daphne took the cone, eating it as carefully as possible, so as not to ruin her dress.

The vendor turned to Niles. "And for you?"

Niles shook his head. "No, thank you."

Daphne turned to him in surprise. "Don't you want any?" She offered him her cone. Niles once again declined. "Go on," she said insistently.

Niles saw that Daphne would not take 'no' for an answer. So he leaned forward, taking the smallest bite of ice cream imaginable. He had to admit it was rather good. He couldn't recall the last time he'd had ice cream. Suddenly he realized that this date with Daphne was turning out to be every bit as memorable as he'd hoped, even if it wasn't quite the evening he'd planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles and Daphne shared the ice cream cone. He found himself enjoying the simple experience of just being in her presence. Before long, the cone was gone, leaving the two without an activity to distract them from each other. For a moment, he watched her in silence, captivated as always by her beauty. He liked the way she held his hand as they walked. Gradually he realized there was something he needed to say to her. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

Daphne smiled. "So am I. I know if I left, I'd miss your father and your brother terribly. I'd probably miss you most of all!" She laughed, hoping he wouldn't see just how much the thought of leaving hurt.

Niles felt his heart warm at her words. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." He paused, once again struggling to put his feelings into words. "But...what happens if Dad ever really does get better? Or when he..." Niles looked at the ground, unable to finish the thought.

Immediately, Daphne took him in her arms, holding him tightly and rubbing his back as though he were a hurting child. "In that case, I wouldn't leave unless you and your brother felt you no longer needed me." She kissed his cheek, hoping it would show him how much she cared.

Niles reluctantly pulled himself out of the embrace. He reached out, gently caressing her cheek. "I'll always need you," he whispered. He couldn't imagine not seeing the person who was not simply the woman he loved, but also his closest friend.

"I know," Daphne replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Niles understood. She wasn't ready to accept his hasty marriage proposal. Not yet, anyway. But at least she wasn't going anywhere. As long as he had her by his side, he could face anything. No matter what the future held. He kissed her then, knowing that this might be their first real, romantic kiss, but it would certainly not be the last.

**The End**


End file.
